Waiting in Silver Sunlight
by Rem-chan
Summary: A chance meeting, a timeless chamber, an unlikely customer, and a pet Count D's been holding onto for a very long time...InuyashaPetshop of Horrors crossover. One-shot.


**Author's Notes:** To those of you who know me, yes, it's another short fic being posted in the place of _Court of Souls_. Don't gripe too much, though, as CoS is onlyone chapters away from completion. How can that be when there are actually four chapters and an epilogue left to post? Heh, that's a secret. ;-)

To those of you who know me, yes, it's another short fic being posted in the place of . Don't gripe much, though, as CoS is onlyone chapters away from completion. How can that be when there are actually four chapters and an epilogue left to post? Heh, that's a secret. ;-) 

As for those of you who don't know me, hello! I am Rem-chan and this is a one-shot crossover of _Petshop of Horrors _and _Inuyasha_, as you no-doubt read in the summary. What does it entail? We're just gonna have to find out, yes? I know (somewhat) how IY series ends (at least in the Anime), so this is kinda AU, depending on how you look at things. This is all just very romantic for me, but sometimes that's what we need.

I hope all you IY and PoH fans out there enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either _Inuyasha _or _Petshop of Horrors_, but I do own both IY movies, an Inuyasha plushie, and all ten of the PoH manga (never seen the Anime and probably never will, as the American dub had D as a woman). Two cats also own me and my mom and are spoiled beyond belief.

I do not own either or , but I do own both IY movies, an Inuyasha plushie, and all ten of the PoH manga (never seen the Anime and probably never will, as the American dub had D as a woman). Two cats also own me and my mom and are spoiled beyond belief.

……………

Waiting in Silver Sunlight

By

Rem-chan

……………

Chris hadn't gotten lost in back hallways of the Petshop in a long time. If he hadn't been so worried, he would have been terribly embarrassed. After all the months he had spent here, he could still lose himself in the endless corridors and passageways? What would his big brother say? What would D say?

Frankly, Chris would have loved to know what they would say, as that would mean he would be back in the front parlor, safe and sound. It wasn't even being lost that was bothering him the most. No, it was the total lack of people of any kind. As strange as the kids and adults that populated the shop were, he loved them all, even the scary ones that talked about him like they wanted to eat them. They always listened to him, kept him company, made him feel like he wasn't really alone.

Yet the hallways were disturbingly deserted, the high, dark walls looming over him without a single door to mark the distance. It felt like he'd been walking for hours, taking corner after corner, choosing one fork over another, backtracking the way he had come, but never able to discover an exit to the world he knew. The air felt heavy, the smell dry and old, as if there hadn't been a breeze in years and years. While the rest of the shop was always filled with the heady, soothing scent of incense, that same perfume smelled just as old as everything else, like it would if a single candle had burned years ago but had long since died.

_Is anyone here? _Chris called into the darkness, steps slowing as he realized he might not find his way out of here. A tight burning started at the back of his eyes, but he wouldn't let himself cry. He was supposed to be strong like his brother, right? Leon wouldn't cry if he was lost… _Can anyone hear me?_

He must have triggered something, as, at the distant end of this particular hallway, he spotted a high, elegantly designed door. It was big, though not as big as Kanan, Junrei, and Shuko's, and the designs were different. The double door was a deep crimson, almost black, covered in tarnished silver ornaments. They might have been bright and shining once, but the oldness of the area affected the door as well, making them dull, though no less beautiful.

An intricate, archaic sun stretched over the top, surrounded by wispy, stylized clouds. Below it, a razor thin outline of the moon graced the bottom, long-tailed stars twisting around it, the center of the moon blacker than black. Between them was the embossed form of some kind of animal, sort of like a wolf or a dog, with long, trailing ears and a billowing tail. It was the strangest dog Chris had ever seen, the flowing, elegant hair that grew from its legs and neck making it appear more like some kind of wind-tossed cloud rather than an animal. Weirdest of all, though, were its eyes; they were the only thing about it that wasn't old, the bright, gleaming amber stones set into its fearsome face seeming to watch Chris as he approached.

He was wary of entering now; though the door wasn't overly large and there weren't any signs that he _wasn't _supposed to go in, something told him that there was danger on the other side of it. But he had never been harmed in the shop before, though he had come close to it. He was only going to ask for directions after all, not bother anybody; he couldn't get in trouble for that, could he?

Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Chris placed both hands on the door and pushed hard, astonished at how heavy it was. For a moment, he didn't think he would be able to get in; it felt like he was shoving against a wall, or at least a door that hadn't been moved in years and years and years. But he kept at it and, after a few more seconds, the two sides slowly swung inward, astonishingly silent.

_…wow._

Chris had expected a room like Honlon's; massive, lushly furnished, beautiful beyond compare, and lonely. This room was very different, the boy staring with wide, unbelieving eyes as he slowly stepped inside. A cool, whispering breeze brushed gently over his skin, rustling the leaves of the trees that surrounded him. It looked just like the depths of a forest; not a jungle or a pine wood, but the kind of forest that he saw back on the East Coast, where the rain made the trees tall and strong. Downy soft moss and dampened earth quietly accepted his feet, Chris careful to step over the occasional wide, thick roots and fallen branches that littered the area.

Faint, silvery moonlight filtered through the moderately dense canopy, a meadow just visible beyond the distant line of trees. Curious despite his fear, Chris made his way towards the increased light, marveling at the freshness of the air, a stark contrast to the aged, stagnant hallway and door before it. The scent of countless flowers teased his nose, the wind carrying moon-white petals towards and past him, the tiny spots of lightness dancing by. Their origin was revealed as he emerged into the clearing, the wide expanse of thick grass peppered with delicate blossoms that swayed and fluttered.

Among them stood a positively massive tree, its branches seeming to touch the sky as they reached above, thick with emerald leaves. The tree was the oldest he had seen thus far, vines twining their way up its thick truck, its substantial roots arching out of the ground before curving back into the earth. Its bark was scarred here and there with long-healed hurts, the regal plant withstanding toils of years past. Chris couldn't help but gape at it; a strong sense of timeless power radiated from its fairly simple form, nearly palpable in the air. Inevitably, however, his gaze was drawn to the sky that crowned the branches, his mouth dropping open as his head craned back.

The curtain above was a rich indigo and deepened sapphire, just like the night sky he had seen once while staying at a mountain lodge, but the moon…it wasn't a moon. It was a sun, its shape and brightness and the corona surrounding its form making it unmistakably so. But…the light it shed was silvery white, just like a moon…how could that be? And, as he stood there, Chris got the strangest feeling…the sun wasn't moving. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but something told him that it hadn't moved in a very long time, hanging in that same place directly above for years and years.

"What are you doing here, human?"

Startled, Chris jumped back, his eyes now on the base of the tree, where a man had inexplicably appeared. At the sight of him, the boy gulped, his fists tightening at his sides as he met unearthly amber eyes disturbingly similar to those he had seen on the door, golden and deadly. He was tall, about as tall as his brother, though the resemblance ended there. The man's features were different; broader, fiercer, somehow older, though his age didn't seem that much more than Leon's. He had on funny clothes, loose and billowy, bright red with long, hanging sleeves and wide legs, though he wore intricate black and silver armor over the top, spiked shoulder pads curving over the top of his arms. A white sash edged in swirling red went around his waist, and strange hand guards colored in more black and silver caught the ends of his sleeves. Not only that, but a funny-looking sword was tucked inside the sash on the side of his waist and, oddly enough, he wasn't wearing any shoes.

But what really had Chris' attention were his ears; they weren't normal at all! Instead, small, triangular dog's ears poked out near the top of his head, white to match his long hair. Added to that were his fearsome eyes and…were those claws on his hands? And on his toes? Chris couldn't help gulping again as he backed up another step.

_I…I got lost…,_ Chris hesitantly answered, not sure how this man would take it. His room was obviously this far back into the shop for a reason, no-doubt because its occupant did not want to be disturbed. _I…I'm sorry for…bothering you…_

For a time, the man didn't answer, simply continuing to watch Chris with unblinking eyes as he got steadily more nervous. In the end, that terrible-seeming gaze flickered past him, the man speaking at last. "No harm done. Now leave."

_B-but I…_, Chris started to protest, painfully aware that he still didn't know how to get back to the front of the shop, but a pale, slender hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder. Startled, Chris jumped slightly and looked up, meeting familiar, dual-colored eyes.

"There you are, Chris," Count D said softly, smiling down at him before straightening and meeting the gaze of the other man. He continued to smile, though there was something altogether different about it. "I am sorry for the intrusion, but, as you said, no harm was done. Do you require anything?"

"No," was all the man said before he turned away, stepping around the tree and…disappearing.

As the imposing door shut quietly behind him, Chris looked up at D, more relieved than he could say. Curiosity was tugging at him, however, and he couldn't help his meek question.

_D…who was that?_

D didn't answer at first, Chris' hand firmly in his as they made their way down the increasingly warmer, newer-feeling corridors. The aged smell was gradually replaced by the rich, sweet scent of D's familiar incense, doors reappearing with their occupants to accompany them. At the first sight of the welcome landmarks and the strange people who poked their heads out of their rooms to watch as they passed, Chris allowed himself to relax, though he still watched the Count as he waited for an answer.

At last, as they approached the parlor door, D spoke, "He is…a tenant of the shop."

_A tenant?_

"Yes, though it is a little more complicated than that," D seemed to think for a moment, as if trying to find the proper words. "He came to us a very long time ago, when things were very different from what they are now. He had lived a difficult life, though by no means an unhappy one. However, someone that he cared for very much had to leave him, though neither of them wished to be parted. It was…difficult, and nothing was ever the same again afterwards."

Chris looked down at his shoes as D said that, knowing the feeling very well. Though the man had looked scary, Chris could at least see why he might have wanted to be alone. If he had lost someone very important, he might have felt like no one could ever make him feel happy again. Chris felt better with T-chan and Pon-chan and the Count and his brother around…but then, he hadn't lost any of them, so the situation wasn't really the same.

"He met my grandfather and made a deal with him. He would be able to stay in the shop as long as he wanted, waiting until the time when he could find the person he had lost. That's why he is away from the main part of the shop; he isn't meant to be seen by customers, because there is only one person who is meant to find him."

_Oh…I guess I really did something bad, then…_, Chris admitted with guilt tugging at him. He looked away, unable to meet the Count's eyes. _I hope he knows I'm sorry…_

Chris felt D squeeze his hand and he looked up into a pale, gently smiling face. "I'm sure he does. It may not seem so, but he has a very kind heart. It is what has allowed him to wait all this time."

……………

D supposed it was fate that it was that very evening that the young woman stepped into his shop, kind, bitingly intelligent eyes scanning the inviting confines before letting the doors shut behind her. She had to be in her late twenties or early thirties, of average height with shoulder-length black hair worn loose. Surprisingly, her hairstyle did not contrast with her tailored green slacks and matching suit jacket, worn open to reveal the fine white business shirt. Obviously used to much walking, she wore comfortable flats rather than heels, black like her purse and the slim belt at her waist. She had the air of a self-sufficient, college educated woman, and Japanese right down to the slick, futuristic cell phone poking out of one corner of her handbag.

"Welcome to Count D's Petshop," D said in a welcoming voice, already anticipating this to be a normal visit. While prim and proper, the woman had a gentleness to her that was immediately obvious, as well as an experience and acceptance of the world that was almost surprising for a human. Her smile was genuine, realistically appreciative of his welcome and the very chance to explore what, to her, must have been an exciting and exotic place. "How may I help you?"

"Well, I'm looking for a pet…," she began, then laughed, her soft brown eyes twinkling with mirth. "Which is pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"Indeed," D replied, finding that his own smile was becoming more natural, however slightly. "Anything in particular that you're looking for?"

"That's the thing," she replied and crossed her arms, looking perplexed. "I just recently moved to the United States. I'd lived in Tokyo up until this point and, since I took up a teaching job at a nearby university, I find that I have more space than I know what to do with. A generous member of my family is letting me stay at his home here in San Francisco and its terribly lonely in a big house all by myself. I want a companion, but I'm not sure what. I've been to all the other petshops in the city, if you can believe that, and I still haven't found 'what I'm looking for', as you put it."

D, though his expression didn't change, found this rather hard to believe. She hadn't appeared to be in need of anything, not the way a lot of his customers were…so why the emptiness in her voice? Finding it a surprise that he had to do so, he gestured to the door behind him, the one that led to the rooms only troubled humans needed to traverse.

"Perhaps a tour is in order?" He suggested, gold and amethyst eyes watching the woman carefully. "Perhaps we will find a suitable companion for you."

"It never hurts to try, does it?" She agreed with another smile, astonishingly whole despite the loneliness that radiated from her eyes. Complete…yet alone, apart from the full, welcome life she had. It was perplexing, to say the least. "Lead the way, Count."

"I am not actually the Count," D said in a faintly conversational tone as they began to walk down the dimly lit halls, bypassing the first group of doors. D would know when they approached the needed room, wherever it might be, so there was nothing to do but talk until that moment. "That would be my grandfather, who is currently traveling abroad."

"So you're just D then?" She asked, alert eyes just containing their awe and cool excitement over the lavishly designed corridors.

"Yes, I prefer it that way."

"Keeps things simple, I suppose," she allowed with a smile as she walked beside him. D was faintly surprised at this, and how she chose to keep pace with him, rather than shelter behind. Again, he almost could not believe that she needed to traverse the labyrinthine backrooms of the shop. "You can just call me Kagome then, rather than Miss Higurashi."

_"I'll wait for her forever…"_

D did not show his realization, instead allowing a small, knowing smile to emerge on his face. "Higurashi…I believe there is a family of shrine keepers by that name."

Kagome blinked in surprise, staring up at him for a moment. "I'm surprised you've heard of us. It's just a small shrine and not very well known in Japan, much less here in the States."

"I have traveled in my time and seen many places," D responded gently, steering her down a certain corridor he had traversed no more than a few hours ago. "The Higurashi Shrine once housed the Shikon no Tama, yes?"

Kagome started at that, a momentary flash of alarm and instant readiness flickering in her experienced eyes. It was hidden quickly, however, and she smiled again, that friendliness holding out in spite of experience she must have had in regards to those that knew of the existence of the Jewel of Four Souls. "You sure know you're history, D. It's a little known fact, but true just the same. The Jewel was lost centuries ago, however."

_"When it was destroyed, she only had one return trip remaining. I would never see her again…" _

"Ah," D murmured, noting the change in the air as they continued to walk, a heavy stillness falling over the very space they traveled through. To Chris, it had felt like hours had passed as he had wandered through here, but it had been just the opposite. Chris hadn't noticed, but when he had reemerged into the parlor, only twenty minutes had passed, the time encompassing only those moments during which they had traversed the normal hallways. "Still, it would no-doubt remain a sacred place. Why did you choose to teach?"

"The Shrine has my brother to look after it," Kagome answered softly, eyes growing distant and seeming to miss the now total lack of doors. "After obtaining my degree in Japanese Linguistics and History, I decided to travel. Home just didn't have what I needed anymore, so I thought that I might see the world. I was…"

Kagome trailed off, growing silent as the sun and moon doorway appeared before them, the dog coiling over its center seeming to watch them with its fearsome golden eyes. She didn't say anything for quite some time, instead continuing to stare with an unfathomable expression at the image on the door. In the end, D approached the passageway, placing one hand on the suddenly new and vibrant carvings, the other extending in welcome.

"You said you were looking for a pet to keep you company, correct? I believe you'll find what you were searching for behind this door."

_"I don't know how long it will take, but I will wait for her forever…"_

……………

Inuyasha had to admit, the boy had surprised him; for multiple reasons, in fact. For one, he had not smelled him, only becoming aware of his presence when he had leapt down from the tree's branches to stretch his legs. Though he had not shown it, Inuyasha had probably been just as startled by the boy as the child had been by him. It had been so many years since he had last inhaled the scent of a human that he had forgotten the distinctiveness of it. It had taken the boy to remind him, and Inuyasha suspected that he wasn't able to recognize much more than flowers and trees by their scent at this point.

Only he existed in this room, not even any butterflies or birds to flutter from petal to branch. No fish slid serenely through the brook just out of sight and, after the rain fell, no worms pushed their way free of the damp earth. He hadn't heard the grating cry of wolves in a long, long time, and he couldn't remember the noises squirrels made as they scampered through the trees. There weren't any boars to crash recklessly through the underbrush and no doe and her fawns had ever bounded through the meadow, a stag or two stepping regally in their wake.

He couldn't even recall the feel of sunlight. In this place, there was no sun or moon, just the unnatural combination of the two, bright and silvery but distant in a way the sun and moon had not been. Everything was still, even when the breeze danced and the rain swept through, those being only fabricated changes that altered nothing. Weather had been a kindness, really, an attempt to disguise the fact that he was alone in a world that was outside of what he had always known before. All of this was not real; only dreams and illusions to soothe the gulf that gaped between him and what he had loved.

But Inuyasha had known this when he had agreed to dwell here, all those centuries ago. It had been the price to pay, his sacrifice for what could still be a vain hope.

_"It is only a matter of time, Lord." _

"Don't call me that."

"But is it not true? You said that ages separate the two of you. I can make it possible for you to 'wait forever'."

"I'm still waiting…," Inuyasha murmured, glancing up from where he sat at the base of the tree, dappled silver sunlight caressing his face. "…Kagome."

"Inuyasha…?"

His heart grew still in his chest, his memory rocketing back to that time so long ago, when things had still lived. A gentle smile, an angry face, a hard command, a soft hand…the unspeakable pain as she disappeared for the last time. Such an endless throe of loneliness and despair that had enveloped him afterwards, dwelling within even as he had attempted to continue to live, even when she was not there. How he had tried not to see her everywhere he had went, tried not to call out for her aid when he entered battle, tried not to flinch whenever he was asked to take a seat, tired not to feel her arms around him every night that he existed in a human body.

But this wasn't a memory. He was here, now, in the place where time did not exist, but where he knew he had waited over a thousand years. It wasn't a memory…_it wasn't a memory._

Wide, golden eyes almost unable to believe, he slowly got to his feet, a clawed hand on the scarred tree behind him to support himself, Inuyasha actually afraid that he might collapse at any moment. She was different…older, with different clothing, a different carriage, a slightly different face. But, of all the things he had forgotten, her scent was not one of them. It could not lie, warm and rich and uniquely her, tinged with soap and sunlight.

Her eyes didn't lie. They were the same. She was the same. The same Kagome. The Kagome he had waited for.

He was already fumbling at the ties and clasps of his armor before he realized what he was doing. The black and silver plates had been given to him by Sesshoumaru the day his brother had died, his older sibling at last trusting him to care for the heirlooms until his own son was of age. It had been ironic at the time, Sesshoumaru's half-demon child by the girl Rin now more important to Inuyasha's brother than anything else in all the world. The young, naïve child had refused to accept the armor from him, saying it was all Inuyasha had left of his family. It had meant much, but, at the moment, very little mattered more than extricating himself from hindrances.

Once free, Inuyasha was running forward, long, gleaming white hair trailing out behind him. So many years seemed to yawn between him and the impossible dream before him, so very many years. Every step was the length of a lifetime, decades spent waiting and wondering and hoping beyond all hope. Their worlds and lives had always been so far apart, no chance at all for him to have what he had always wished for, little though he had known of it. How wasted those months with her had felt once he had known he would lose her forever, the destroyed Jewel closing the pathways between their times.

_Forever…_

And then, like that, his arms were around her, the scent and feel of Kagome rushing into his long-dormant senses. She was warm, soft, familiar…her hair felt the same as it caressed his cheek, the hands at his back strong and slender, just as they had always been. It felt like the world heaved beneath his feet, time slowly starting to inch forward once more. Above his head, the sun pulsed, breathed, shifted as though alive, and an intense, richly golden glow washed down upon him, a brightness that was utterly real taking existence by storm. An immense wind rushed into the clearing, the white flowers exploding into a rainbow of colors, the wild breeze unleashing a great curtain of butterflies into the air. Disturbed, birds took wing from the trees around them, a mother deer and her dappled daughter starting in the forest before leaping gracefully out of sight. The sharp, urgent barks of wolves cut through the air, the throaty huffs of wild pigs wuffing through the trees. The scent of water and dampness and excitement and sunlight and earth and life permeated the air, making it whole and real again.

"H-how…?" She whispered as she pressed into his embrace, shoulders shaking and voice trembling. "Y-you said…you would age like…a normal human. Only spells like Kikyo's, or Naraku's…but they were both…"

His own heart quivering, his own voice uncertain, Inuyasha buried his face in her hair, never wanting to let go of her again. It had been a vain hope…but a hope just the same… "Count D. He made this place. Time doesn't exist here, so I could…wait for you. I couldn't leave, but if I stayed, I wouldn't age. I agreed to stay until…you found me."

"Stupid, letting yourself get locked up like that…," she whispered, her face buried in his chest. Then, she looked up, eyes glistening as she smiled that smile he loved so very much. "But I guess you knew that I…that I would find you…no matter what."

A great, shuddering relief flooded through his entire being, Inuyasha letting his eyes fall shut. A single pair of tears found their way free, trailing silently, joyously, down his face.

"Yeah…you found me."

Beyond them both, D smiled a small, knowing smile.

……………

"…I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you, D. Words can't even express how very much this means to me…to us."

"No words are needed…Kagome. Just, please, enjoy your new pet."

"At it again, are you, D?" Leon Orcot said by way of greeting as he shoved open the door to the shop. It had been a long, hard day and, little though he wanted to admit it, some tea sounded very good at the moment. However, habit was a hard thing to break, and he couldn't help his words. "What's it this time? Man-eating ferrets? Poisonous gold fish? Flying pigs?"

"Hardly, Detective," the ever-immaculate and composed D replied, giving him the nasty eye. "You know very well that such things do not exist."

"I wouldn't put 'em past you," Leon countered, making a face, though he straightened when he spotted the woman standing behind D, watching them both with a curious expression on her face. She looked Asian, well-dressed and apparently well-off. If D had sold her anything funny…thinking to investigate possible future victims, Leon neatly sidestepped D, ignoring the glare he received for his actions. Instead, he offered the woman a hand, noticing now that she was quite a looker. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. The name's Leon Orcot. I hope the Count kept things kosher with you."

Her eyebrows raised at that, though she politely shook his extended hand. D, meanwhile, had latched both hands onto Leon's shoulders, those unnaturally long nails digging into his skin.

"My dear Detective, it would be much appreciated if you would cease accosting me and my customers."

Leon only grinned, thoroughly enjoying getting under D's skin. Skillfully extricating himself from D's grip, he went to stand next to the woman, placing a protective arm around her shoulders. "If I knew what 'accosting' meant, I might be offended, but you should know it's my duty to protect lovely ladies like thi—ACK!"

Leon's little impromptu declaration was cut short as a set of extremely sharp teeth latched onto his leg. Leon quickly separated himself from the woman, raising an arm in a preparatory move to get T-chan off his leg, but stopped mid-swing when he realized it wasn't the goat currently trying to make off with his calf. Instead, it was a pure white dog not too much larger than a German shepherd, with a long snout and sharp, upraised ears, it's decently sized tail curling over its rump. Its eyes, currently narrowed in anger, were a sharp, arresting gold, the amber orbs bright and surprisingly intelligent. It had a collar, but unlike any Leon had ever seen; it looked like a necklace of beads, things that resembled talons or fangs placed at intervals along the length of it.

"What do you think you're doing!" The woman was currently screeching, looking scandalized, though Leon might have been imagining the happiness he thought he saw in her eyes. "SIT!"

And dog did so, instantly releasing him and plopping back on its haunches, though it glared at Leon in obvious anger. The Detective made a face back at the animal, and received a low growl in response.

"I'm sorry about that," the woman apologized to him, kneeling next to the dog as she inspected Leon's legs. He didn't miss how she ran a slender hand down the dog's back, scratching the base of its ears tenderly. The dog grinned a doggie grin, those golden eyes seeming to smirk as it looked up at Leon. "You're not badly hurt, are you?"

"I'll live," Leon grumbled, stepping aside as she got back to her feet.

"That's good. I'm sorry for the trouble," she smiled at him, an interesting counterpoint to the nasty looks the dog was once again giving him. She looked past Leon to the Count, her smile changing to one of utter thanks and relief, as if she had been waiting her whole life for something and had at last gotten it. "Though it isn't enough…thank you, D. You've given us a chance we had thought we'd lost forever."

With that, she swept out the door, the white dog pressed up against her, tail wagging and steps light and happy. If Leon didn't know better, he would have thought the mutt had been stuck inside for days on end and was at last getting to see the outside world again. However, it sounded stupid even as he thought it, so he turned to D, scowling at the infuriatingly superior smirk on his face.

"Yeah, keep smiling there, buddy," he grumbled, walking over to the couch and managing to limp only slightly. "What the hell was that, anyway? I've never seen a dog like that before."

"That was a Kishu," D replied as he glided over to the counter, picking up an already arranged tea tray. "A very rare breed of Japanese dog. In terms of scarcity, he is much like T-chan and, though he is a half-breed, I am faintly sorry to see him go."

"That lady seemed pretty happy," Leon commented as he accepted his tea, no longer flinching at the amount of sugar D put into his own.

"That is why I am only faintly sorry," D replied with that same knowing smirk, as if he knew some great, important secret that Leon did not. "They were meant for one another, and I had no wish to keep them apart for any longer than they had already spent."

"…whatever," Leon said, not totally understanding. But then, he'd gotten used to missing a lot of things when it came to D.

Just like he missed the fact that, in the place where the dog had sat, there was now a sizable crater the shape of a human body.

………Fin………

Yes, there is such a thing as a Kishu and it **is** very rare. And Inuyasha doesn't necessarily have a dog form, but Leon (and humans in general) see him that way (keeps people from freaking out).

Anyway, this was AU, sappy, strangely paced, and without coherent plot. However, despite the faults of this fanfic, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, as I rather enjoyed writing it. Review if you wish and remember that every time a fanfic author writes a happy ending, a starving manga-ka gets a raise.

Rem-chan, 27th of February, 2005


End file.
